We meet again
by Ryperiour2
Summary: XxX Original story By Mikie-From-Ireland. What happens when Naruto and Mei meet up after the war? NarutoXMei First story, i suck at summery's


He had seen her on his way to see the Raikage. As they moved through trees to intervene the Raikage's path, he noticed three figures walking towards the Five Kage Summit. He saw two guys guarding a woman...a woman of which would forever more be in his thoughts and memories.

She was the meaning of beautiful. Rusted red hair that was like silk and reached before her ankles and was pulled up in a topknot on her head and covered one gorgeous jade eye. Her skin was soft and creamy looking, and it made him mad that he wanted to touch it so bad but couldn't. Her body was deliciously built, large breasts, toned legs, and an ass to die for! Her clothing revealed quite a bit, but hid just as much. He was awestruck by her beauty that very second, and fell to the ground from the trees.

The trio had turned to discover him on the ground. He noticed how Kakashi and Yamato stayed in the trees just in case. He would of cursed them if he hadn't been fixated on her looking at him so intensely.

If he hadn't known better, he would of thought she was eying him up and down more than once. He had stood and apologized, only to be attacked by the two guards as they immediately thought he was a threat. Maybe his headband gave him away? He couldn't tell, he just knew that they were on his ass fast. He reacted quickly and created his signature two clones and took down the smaller one  
with a single punch. The bigger one had taken down the clones and was about to clobber him but...

"Stop! Ao! He is no harm." She yelled, and the one named Ao stopped that very second.

Naruto once again apologized and was about to leave, but had been stopped by the goddess. "What is your name?" She asked in the voice of the angels.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said without thinking about it. He could feel the animosity from Kakashi and felt a sweat drop from his temple as he knew he was to get lectured about this. "What's yours?" He asked, and then cursed himself for continuing the talk. He needed to go find the Raikage before he got into the meeting, and he didn't know how long before he melted in this woman's company.

"Mei...Mei Terumi. The Fifth Mizukage." She introduced herself, and he felt his heart quicken. The fifth Mizukage? He definitely needed to go.

"Nice meeting you...Mizukage-sama. But I gotta go." He said quickly, feeling his chest on fire.

"Yes, I hope we see each other again...sometime." She said softly, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He left, and went on with his business.

But she hadn't left his mind since that meeting.

* * *

See each other again they did.

It had been a few months after the meeting. Madara was dead and so was Sasuke. Naruto had to take him down as he was out of control. It hurt, but he lived.

The nations had kept the treaty alive after the Akatsuki incident was taken care of. Danzo was now dead thanks to Sauske. The  
Kage now all held friendships with each other, and it came to Naruto's attention that they frequently  
talked to each other now and again.

Tsunade was currently giving tips to the Tsuchikage about dealing with old age.

Today, after all of those months ago, he once again saw her. She was visiting the Hokage on important business. Everyone knew it was really for some Kage girl talk though as the two were the only female Kage in all the nations. He heard the news and just had to see her.

He made his way towards the Hokage mansion using his best stealth. He had arrived just as they were done and Mei was leaving the building. He was once again awestruck by her beauty. It was beyond anything he had ever seen in his life! He thought Sakura was beautiful...what a lie compared to this goddess!

He trailed after her for a bit, just watching her move and gazing at her beautiful features. Her breasts were so perky and big, her ass was nice and round, and her lips were ruby red and gave him the chills when he looked at them. If only he could claim those lips...

"Why are you following me?" She called startling him. He fell out of his hiding spot behind a trash can and started to sweat. She turned to him and her hard eye softened when she saw who it was.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. So nice to see you again." She greeted and began to walk towards him.

She remembered his name! That alone filled his heart with joy and happiness. She helped him up and the two began to chat. Naruto the whole time was hesitant and shy. He had blushed more than on one occasion as she complimented him in some way. Mostly about how it was he who stopped Madara, Obito and his now legendary bravery.

The two moved on to Ichiraku and ate a bowl of ramen together. In Naruto's mind, this was like a semi-date. He tried his best to flirt with her, as he wanted to date her so badly. With his new found prowess, maybe he had a chance?

Though he couldn't tell very well on some parts. He determined that she was actually flirting back!

She'd put her soft delicate yet strong hand on his as she would laugh at a random joke he made. She would look him right in the eye as he talked with the softest of looks. And the most prominent, she smiled at him slyly the whole time. As if she expected something from him. It kind of disturbed him, but he kept it cool and focused on how amazingly beautiful and nice she was...

At first it was about how beautiful she was that interested him, but as time went on, he learned more about her. She too loved ramen to the point of killing a man for it. She enjoyed nice soft jazz over anything else and sometimes would listen to dance music so that she could 'shake her rump' from time to time. She loved Konoha and its people, a secret she held during the time of none alliance. But she admitted it now and said it proudly!

She also admitted to rather liking him a lot.

He had blushed and looked away saying how he liked her too and that it was an honor to be liked by the Mizukage. He wasn't acting like his normal disrespectful self, and tried to keep as respectful as possible as to not make her hate him or anything. But she seemed to like it when he accidentally disrespected her, which gave him full permission to act his usual self.

After her confession, she payed for the both of them and brought him to her current apartment. He didn't know why, they were just talking as they walked and she lead him there. The two entered her temporary apartment and Naruto turned to see her taking off the essentials. He did the same and they moved to the small kitchen.

"So, when do you leave?" He asked, sitting down on a stool.

"Two days, I am to stay and discuss a few matters with the Hokage tomorrow and the next day. I will leave after the second day." She answered as she pulled out two glasses of sake. "Here," She handed him a cup.

Naruto was hesitant on drinking it, he wasn't much of a drinker, but the look she gave him told him that he could bear it tonight...for her.

The two talked bit as they drank. Naruto was getting a bit tipsy after his second glass, but kept talking normally none the less.

"So," Mei began rather suggestively. "You have a girlfriend around here?" She asked slyly, leaning on the counter.

Naruto noticed how her breasts were now displayed for him and shivered as a tent grew in his pants.

"Ah, no actually. I'm not so smooth with the ladies." He admitted laughing a bit. It was true, if Sakura wasn't any example, that he wasn't so good at asking a girl out or anything. He was trying hard for this one, but he felt it wasn't gonna happen. Why would someone like her...go for someone like him?

"Aw! I thought you'd have at least 3 girlfriends at this point! You're the hero of the five nations! And handsome to boot." She winked at him, and he felt his face on fire!

"A-ah! T-Thank you! H-How about y-you?" He stuttered. That compliment could fuel the rest of his life if that's how it worked. "Oh no..." Mei sighed and looked at Naruto. "I have been waiting for that special someone. I did my dating, now I just want a good man. Someone...strong and nice...much like you." She said and leaned in further. Naruto blushed yet again, was she implying anything? No way! She wouldn't...about him...

"I'm s-sorry you h-haven't...found him y-yet..Mei-chan..." Naruto said lowly as he was afraid he would squeak out his words.

"Actually..." She said and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward. "I did." She said before she kissed him deeply.

Naruto was stunned by her actions, her ruby red lips were pressed to his so softly and deeply, he could of died right there with a smile. After a few seconds, he returned the kiss and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He held her close to his body and felt her licking his lips for access.

He opened his mouth and the two started to battle for dominance. Her tongue pushed against his and his did the same, all the while they rubbed their tongues against each other sensually. In the end, Mei won and had him pinned against the counter with her hands feeling up his strong muscled chest.

Naruto moaned and cupped her magnificent breast, massaging it and dwelling in the sweet melody of her glorious moan. The two got up, not breaking their lip lock, and moved out into her room. As soon as Naruto hit the bed, Mei removed her clothing to reveal the fishnets underneath. Her body was so perfect in every way, Naruto thought he would die if he didn't touch it soon.

"Get ready Naruto-kun..." She purred as she crawled onto the bed and began to work his pants. He shivered at her touch and felt his pants being removed to show the green frog boxers underneath. He felt his breath hitch as she yet again removed his undergarments and gasp loudly.

"S-So...big..." She said and he felt himself twitch at the feel of her hot breath gasping on him. He moaned in need and looked down at her. She was eying his enlarged dick hungrily and was breathing hard from being bothered and hot.

"Please...stop leaving me hanging Mei-chan..." He begged and felt more blood flow down south.

"As you wish..." She said and pulled her hair free from the topknot, letting it fall down and mingled in with the rest of her soft rusted hair. She leaned down and licked the tip of his member, making him moan yet again. She smirked at the noises he made and kissed his dick softly before taking him in whole, not wasting time on teasing as she wanted him now.

He moaned as she began to suck on his rod. She made sure to wet it with her tongue before bobbing her head back and forth as she sucked on him. Naruto felt wave after wave of pleasure hit him as she worked over his member, the feeling of her cool lips on him was enough to drive him wild, but what she was doing was just too intense for him!

It wasn't too long before he came, he was so disappointed in himself for not lasting long. But, Mei was happy to swallow the cum and lick him once again before moving up and kissing him again. The two began to kiss passionately, the taste of Naruto's dick a bit disgusting to him but he kept kissing as her own taste over powered his and made him feel so weak. She pulled back and smirked at him. "I am in control..." She whispered to him, obviously being a dominant type. "I want you to fuck me in the ass while playing with my boobs and then in the pussy..." She ordered and pulled him up while giving him another kiss.

Naruto was obeying before he knew it and whispered a husky. "Yes, Mizukage-sama..." He quicklyremoved his shirt and jacket before taking off her fishnets. He took a minute to marvel at her body,large breasts as he saw before but now exposed with perky pink nipples. Her lower half had such anamazing impact on Naruto's mind that he stopped completely and pulled her around to position himself to do as she told him.

Mei stood on her hands and knees and positioned herself for his treatment with a grin. Naruto sprawled his upper body on her back and gripped her hips as to begin his insertion. His tip reached her hole and the heat made both moan. He pushed forward and breathed in sharply as he entered in slowly. Mei moaned the whole time, making his dick twitch as he entered thus making the moans more exuberant.

He was finally in and went to massage her breasts. He gripped them and played with her nipples, making her moan so much more. He began to pump back and forth as he knew she was ready and kept the roles of playing with her nipples and pumping at the same time. Multitasking wasn't his thing, but he was doing quite well right now.

He moved in and out, back and forth in and out of her ass. She was gripping the sheets tightly as she bit her lip and moaned every second. Her nipples getting hard and his hands moving to squeeze her nice soft breasts. He moved a bit faster, but kept in mind the article he once read about anal. He could seriously harm her if he went to hard or fast, and decided that doing it just as he was was good enough.

As he pumped more and more and played with her chest, he felt her tighten and moan a long drawn out moan as she came onto the bed. Her liquids dripping out for him to see and staining the bed. He felt himself hungry and pulled out of her now finished ass. She dropped and panted for a few seconds before tuning over and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please...fuck me hard..." She begged as she opened her legs to show her wet folds. Naruto licked his lips and mounted her, leaning down and kissing her with all his needing emotions he now had for her. She sighed happily and smiled at him as he pulled back and positioned himself to enter her.

"May I ask before you start..." She said between breaths. "Are you a virgin?"

Naruto nodded and gulped. "Yes...before this...I was." He said and gazed down at her magnificent vagina.

"Ah, how sweet. I am your first...and your last. You will be mine forever..." She said and kissed him, leaning up her body to have him enter her. They both moaned and Mei fell back down, bringing him with her, and gripped the sheets.

Naruto felt his mind cloud with lust and pleasure. He needed this so badly, every tension in his body was soothing over right at this exact moment. He began to pump back and forth, feeling his body numb with pleasure, and his mind thinking of nothing more than everything about the girl under him.

Mei moaned and moved with him as he pumped, their bodies moving in sync now and their moans being erratic and spasmodic. Naruto fastened his pace and felt more and more pleasure invading his thoughts. He couldn't believe he was doing this! Especially with this beautiful woman!

Both moaned and moaned, moving their bodies in a perfect beautiful sexual harmony. Their bodies both tightened and they both moaned out in a combined moan which indicated their endings.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto wailed, his own body tensing on itself.

"Please cum in me! I want your seed!" Mei yelled in a pleasurable delight, her body yelling for Naruto and only Naruto.

They both came at the same time, this being both of their second time, and moaned. They both fell limply to the bed and panted. Naruto now lay on top of her sweating body and felt himself being pulled out of her as his erect member descended back into its original position. He looked into the beautiful jade eye of Mei, his hand removing the hair out of her face to show the other, and kissed her forehead. She smiled and cuddled into him as he spun over next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Naruto-kun..." She whispered and kissed his bare chest.  
"Good night...Mei-chan." He said and held her close.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto awoke to find Mei fast asleep in his arms. She was now laying her head at the crook of his neck and he could feel her long soft hair caressing his cheek and neck. He smiled and hugged her tighter, enjoying the warmth she gave him.

He felt her naked body pressed against him and slightly growled at the morning wood he had. Hadn't last night been enough for his dick? Guess not. Though he wasn't one to talk, it wasn't for him either. He smirked and decided to await when his beautiful goddess woke up before being inside of her yet again.

"This is the best morning ever..." He said and closed his eyes yet again to dwell in the nice feeling of  
having a beautiful woman in his arms.

* * *

**END**


End file.
